Another Day, Another Day
by Paradichloricbenzene
Summary: Lovino Vargas is sick of his life. He's absolutely sick of it. No one even seems to care that tiny shred for him and they all just ignore him. So sick of his life, he decides to try and end it. Attempted suicide, swearing, hint Spamano, rated M just to be safe. Short!fic


Lovino stared at the ceiling, his eyes absent minded gazing up at the white wash plaster illuminated by the morning light. A crack had appeared in the ceiling and his eyes followed along it to the source – a hook where he used to hang a drape from to split his room in half from when he used to share it. The thought was so sudden to him, it startled himself. Yet the Italian was strangely comforted too.

"It may be a little sudden... But I think I'll hang from my neck now."

The sudden thought that now had left his lips expanded, him thinking even more into it.

"I think I want to say farewell to this bastard world..."

With that, Lovino's legs sprang to action as he leapt off the bed in order to begin searching about his small apartment in search of a length of rope that he could use. It would probably hurt, he knew that. The sensation of a rope snapping his neck and choking the air out of him would be horrid. But it would be a good way to leave.

But unfortunately:

"Dammnit! I can't find any rope at all!" The Italian shouted grumpily, trudging back to his bed. Wasn't life such a bitch when it did shit like this? And thanks to the lack of rope which he could hang his neck from, Lovino Vargas was still quiet alive.

Lovino stared out of the car windshield as he drove back into the car park complex built for the residents of the apartment complex. He hated his car. It was dingy and old and the back seeped small amounts of carbon dioxide through, forcing him to always have the window open to let it out. The thought was so sudden to him, it surprised himself. Yet the Italian was strangely okay with it too.

"It may be a bit surprising... But I think I'll commit in a more bright style..."

The surprising thought that now had left his lips expanded, him thinking even more into it.

"I think I want to gaze into a bright light as I am poisoned..."

With that, Lovino drove into his set parking space and pulled the clutch to make it stop before winding up the window to allow the carbon monoxide to seep fully into the car. It would probably hurt, he knew that. The sensation of becoming light-headed and sickeningly dizzy before burning alive would be excruciating.

But unfortunately:

"Dammnit! It's empty!" The Italian shouted grumpily, throwing the empty lighter back onto the passenger seat; another few seconds took him to turn off his car and leave, trudging back to his apartment. Wasn't life such a bitch when it did shit like this? And thanks to the lack of lighter oil which he could light the gas, Lovino Vargas was still quiet alive.

Lovino stared and glared at his reflection as he found himself drying his hair after a long needed shower. The mirror was also the small door above the sink to the medicine cabinet, filled with the usual plasters, bandages, spare toothbrushes and toothpaste. There was also medicine used for headaches or muscle pain, something Lovino got a lot from being pissy and punching things. The thought was so sudden to him, yet it had little effect. This time, the Italian accepted it with open arms.

"It isn't that much... But I think I'll finally do it this time..."

The normal thought that now had left his lips expanded, him thinking even more into it.

"I'll wash down pills with water and wait for it to happen on my bed..."

With that, Lovino wrenched open the cabinet to search through the piles of boxes for his strongest pills. Frustrated in not finding them, he dropped to his knees to search the cupboard under the sink for any spares. It would probably hurt, he knew that. The sensation of his whole body in spasms and throwing up over and over would be Hell.

But unfortunately:

"DAMMNIT! THERE'S NONE LEFT!" The Italian shouted, very angry now as he slammed the cupboard doors such with a loud clang. Wasn't life such a bitch when it did shit like this? And thanks to the lack of strong pills which he could consume with water, Lovino Vargas was still quiet alive.

Getting up from the floor, Lovino attempted to calm himself as he trudged out of the bathroom into the small bedroom he had with a now poker face. It was like life was being fickle and ignoring all his wants. It was like life was telling him that there was a true reason to live on. His frame sank into the soft mattress, as the thoughts played through his mind. "Heh, that's really unlikely."

"Lo-vi-no~! I'm hooome~!"

Hazel eyes rested at the open doorway, seeing Antonio's head pop around with a grin. "Had a busy day, huh? I'll make you some pasta to cheer you up!"

Well, maybe there was just one reason to carry living on.


End file.
